quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
'Season 1 '''is the first season of the ABC drama thriller television series [[Quantico|''Quantico]]. It has 22 episodes which aired in the United States from September 27, 2015. The season concluded on May 15, 2016. Synopsis The series follows a group of young FBI recruits; each has a specific reason for joining. Flashbacks detail their previous lives, while the recruits battle their way through training at the academy in Quantico, Virginia. However, the series will reveal in a flash forward twist that one of the recruits, upon graduating from the academy, will be suspected of masterminding the biggest terror attack on New York City since 9/11. Production On January 23, 2015, ABC has given Quantico a pilot order which was later given a series order on May 7, 2015. The pilot episode was filmed in Atlanta from March 11, 2015 to March 26, 2015. Later, it was announced that the series will be filmed in Montreal, Canada and Quebec, using settings within downtown Montreal and Sherbrooke to stand in for New York and Quantico, respectively. Multiple scenes of the Quantico Academy were taken at the campus of the Université de Sherbrooke, which stood in for the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia, where the show is based. Production of the first 13 episodes began in July, 2015 and ended on December, 2015 and continued in Montreal through to the season finale. Filming production for the first season concluded on April 20, 2016. Air Dates *United States: September 27, 2015 - May 15, 2016 *Canada: September 27, 2015 *India: October 3, 2015 *Australia: October 11, 2015 Streaming *On August 23, 2016, the first season of Quantico became available to stream instantly on Netflix in various countries. Trivia *Dougray Scott was considered the role of Liam O'Connor but was replaced by Josh Hopkins after filming the pilot. Cast Main *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah Amin/Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Tate Ellington as Simon Asher *Graham Rogers as Caleb Haas *Josh Hopkins as Liam O'Connor *Anabelle Acosta as Natalie Vasquez Guest *Brian J. Smith as Eric Packer *Anthony Ruivivar as Agent Jimenez *Anne Heche as Dr. Susan Langdon *Oded Fehr as Griffin Wells *Noam Jenkins as Khaled Said *Kevin Kilner as Glenn Wyatt *Nicole Leroux as Diane Goodwin *Ariane Rinehart as Louisa O'Connor *Michael Aronov as Hamza Kouri *Henry Czerny as Matthew Keyes Recurring * Anna Khaja as Sita Parrish * Johnathon Schaech as Michael Parrish * Rick Cosnett as Elias Harper * Jacob Artist as Brandon Fletcher * Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Director Clayton Haas * J. Mallory McCree as Charlie Price * Marcia Cross as Claire Haas * Eliza Coupe as Hannah Wyland * David Alpay as Duncan Howell * Anna Diop as Mia * Lenny Platt as Drew Perales * Li Jun Li as Iris Chang * Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen * Kelly Rutherford as Laura Wyatt * Mandy Gonzalez as Agent Susan Coombs * Mark Ghanimé as Danny * Yair Ben-Dor as Oren Shelef Episodes Category:Season One Category:Quantico Category:Seasons